Femme of the century
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: AU! Optimus Prime is soon to be married to Elita-1. The problem is they haven't actually met face to face. And given the curse lingering within the line of the Primes is merely an 'old wives tale', right? Elita-1 suddenly disappears and the only way to not raise any suspicion was to have a look-alike to fill in the spot of the missing bride until she's found. What will happen?
1. Note

**Femme Of The Century**

Summary: AU! Optimus Prime is soon to be married to Elita-1. The problem is they haven't actually met face to face. And given the curse lingering within the line of the Primes is merely an 'old wives tale', right? Elita-1 suddenly disappears and the only way to not raise any suspicion was to have a look-alike to fill in the spot of the missing bride until she's found. What will happen? Optimus/OC. One sided Optimus/Elita.

Chapter 1: Introductions and notice

Hello, my name is **heartstringlanterns **here in , and I'm here with another Transformers story in the TF:P universe. First off, the story is a full blown right in your face AU. There will be no war and the Autobots and Decepticons factions are living peacefully in Cybertron. Of course there is also a neutral faction there for my OC's to live in.

Okay, the story. The idea came to me from many different movies/novels I've read/watched before, and you might find some of them in this story. You might also find a Prince and the Pauper bit, too, because that is/was basically the main idea. It will involve OC and canon character pairings as well as canon and canon pairings. Also the story will contain OOCness. I'm sorry for those who don't like the idea, but it is needed for the story to work.

The story itself is a challenge for me to see how good I am and/ or how far it will go. I have been planning this for months but I don't know much of the Transformers lingo that other writers out there know of. I'm actually going back to square one with this and work my way up! So, until I get some help of figure it out on my own, I'll be using some human terms.

Speaking of humans, yes, some scenes in the story will also involve Earth because the space bridge was not destroyed. See? AU. Of course, since this is the TF:P continuity, Fowler will still be their liaison with the help of the Bayverse movie of Transformers very own S-7 Agent Simmons. Gotta keep those secrets a secret. And of course, we can't forget about Jack, Miko, and Raf! They will appear in this story, I promise. It may take a while though.

So if you are willing to have the patience of a saint and follow me in this journey, you are more than welcome. For those who can't but are going to follow none the less, than I love you, too for trying. Reviews are appreciated greatly and ideas are most welcome. I want you readers to tell me how I'm progressing. Okay?

But a warning. This will be the first post in this story, for I have been picked to attend a two month office work starting on Sept. 01, 2014. So I will either post a week or two weeks after every post, or I will not update in a while until I finish my job. I'm very sorry in advance, I couldn't resist! It will be useful for my papers in the future.

So that's all. Thank you for your time and hope to see you soon.

Love,

Heartstringlanters.


	2. Chapter 1 (official)

**Femme of the century**

**A/N: Hello, everyone and a happy new year! After procrastinating this story for a long time it finally gets started! I'm sorry for faving this and waiting for it for sooooo long. I deserve to be assaulted by tomatoes. But it will finally start now, I tell you! But updates will be on every three weeks or so. So that means you have to have patience. Okay, that's enough rambling from me, here you are! The official first chapter of Femme of the century!**

Chapter 1 (official)

"Get back here you thieving bot!", one of the officer's that worked in the neutral area bellowed hotly as he and the rest of his group chased after a suspicious cloaked bot. Who was long identified as the rumoured vigilante stealing Energon crates and taking them to Primus knows where.

Said cloaked figure turned and ran down an alley as their pursuers still gave chase. The scene was happening in the middle class street s. Crowds quickly parted, not wanting to be caught in the scuffle.

The thief jumped over cart's of the stores that were in their way before keeping up their pace of placing enough distance to lose their pursuers.

The bot under the hooded cloak snorted. "Thief? I fraggin left the payment for the crates! How blind could they get?" the bot muttered as they went down another alley way. Jumping over a metallic fence the bot quickly made a sharp turn before activating her cloaking and disappeared out of sight.

The sounds of pedes stopped. "Slag it! Where did that thief go?"

"Who cares! Just find 'em! Or the boss will have our helms!", one of them said before all of them started to leave.

The invisible bot sighed in relief before they started to move from their hiding spot and into the open street. Making sure to not bump on anyone, the invisible bot entered a supply store. Ducking low behind the delivery crates in the back room, the bot deactivated their cloaking and quickly hiding it in their subspace. After that the bot sneakily made their way out from the store's back entrance.

Successful, the bot stepped out into Cybertron's warm midday sun. The beams catching the lithe bot's figure.

The femme looked up, her optics covered by a green visor as she raised her servo to block out some of the sunlight. Sighing the femme began to leisurely walk towards the tram station. The femme was at the appropriate height nineteen feet. Here finish was an overall white with just a hint of a silver sheen when the light reflects off it just right, as well as some emerald green and gold accents. Her audio horns were an enclosed semi pointed oval shape that twitched from time to time from picking the laughter of younglings playing. Smiling, she placed her servo's comfortably clasped behind her. Her heeled pedes clicking with contact on the metal street.

Suddenly stopping in front of a store, the contemplated before deciding to buy herself a treat.

The store's bell alerted the one behind the counter. "Good cycle, miss. What can I get you?", said the old mech with a smile.

Smiling, the femme replied. "I would like to have a cool regular Energon, please."

"Good choice, good choice." The mech replied in a grandfatherly way as he attended to her order.

"Here you are. That would be worth a hundred credits."

"Here you are my good mech. Keep the rest.", said the femme as she left the establishment enjoying her Energon.

The old mech blinked in confusion before he looked down on the credits she had given him via Credit Reader. His optics widened at the amount. Three hundred credits. A little more than what the Energon was worth.

"Primus bless her spark."

Back in the streets again the femme had long finished her Energon as she arrived at the tram station. Purchasing a ticket to Iacon, she swiftly boarded the train.

Taking a seat she pulled out her data pad from her subspace. Might as well check up on her messages until she arrived at her destination. So far no messages but there was one voice call. And was from a certain assassin she knows. Sighing dejectedly, she opened the attachment.

"Innis, where in Cybertron are you!? Do you have any idea what you almost gave me? A spark attack, that's what!", the attached call was loud. It rung her audios and it even attracted the other bots in the train as they either snickered or gave her weird looks.

Innis covered her faceplate with her servos. This was so embarrassing!

'_Shoot me now!'_

The sudden blare of the tram's intercom was nothing short of a miracle as it announced its stop on Iacon.

Innis quickly high-tailed it out of there as soon as the train stopped. She stopped once she was far enough from public and leaned on a statue. She grunted as she began to take in intakes of air for her vents to work faster in cooling her down. She really shouldn't have cared if bots gave her strange looks. Some outlaw she was.

Sighing she looked up to Iacon's familiar buildings. The place was known for where young bots came to learn or work in the name of science and medical studies. But that was not the building she was entering, it was the next building over. For there was a massive greenhouse just west of her location.

It was actually unbelievable that there was an actual greenhouse on Cybertron. It came around about five megacycles ago, about the equivalent of five hundred stellar cycles. It had many organic plants from varying planets, the latest ones being from the planet called Earth. As interesting and lovely the species of those plants were, Innis' favourite section of the greenhouse were plants from a planet on the dark side of their galaxy. It was constantly night time where only the sun comes by every few orns, the rest leaves the planet in total darkness. Now this darkness made the plants adapt, and the only plants that grown on that planet were fungal related. Glowing fungals.

Entering that specific section after paying for an entrance fee, Innis paused by the doorway as she was assaulted by the darkness until her night vision features function in a matter of nanoklik. Dimming the settings, she was met with a familiar sight. The glowing aquatic algae's in the Cybertronian made waterfall surrounded the dark dome as it was accompanied by mushrooms as tall as trees and the planets known fungal flower that was dubbed the Echo flower. It was discovered that whatever you say to it or what or who is near the flower will, in a way 'record' the last thing it will hear and will repeat it when touched or disturbed, ergo, the Echo flower.

Soil met her pedes as she traversed deeper. There was no soil on Cybertron but the greenhouse did. While creating the dome they had to take the local soil back with them as well, lest the plant will wither and die.

As she sat on a bench that was placed in the area a thought came to her. It was sad that Cybertron is the most advance planet there is but the planet was dependent of neighbouring organic planets to grow Energon crystals. It was 'karma' as the human term was.

She sighed as she relaxed in her seat along with the quiet around her as well as the rushing water. This was the place she was mostly if she was stressed or troubled. The dark accompanied by the calming blue glow of the plants soothes her.

Innis didn't know how long she stayed there nor she that cared. It was her moment of peace and quiet, away from the hustle and bustle from the outside. Thank Primus for thick sound proof walls. Along the way she sang. It had no lyrics. The only way sang was my manipulating her voice box. Like those opera singers on earth.

Innis stayed there until it was near closing time as she left Iacon and rode the tram back to Crystal city.

**TBC**

A/N: So...how was it? Please tell your feedbacks. And thank you **FlorLove152, G1 optimud prime and elita one, Pr1me Gurl, and Skifira **for faving this as well as adding it to your follows. Hope to see you guys soon.

Love,

Heartstring.


End file.
